Kotoha Tanaka
}}Kotoha Tanaka ''(''田中琴葉, ''Tanaka Kotoha) ''is a character in THE IDOLM@STER: Million Live! series. She is also an available idol in THE IDOLM@STER: Million Live!: Theater Days. Personality Kotoha is a very diligent girl with a passion for acting, though she often gets lost in it when doing so. If one had to describe what Kotoha is like in three words, it would be “an honors student”; she's diligent, takes everything seriously, does all work to her absolute best, and she just seems to be perfect at everything. Yet, she actually has low self-confidence. She often says that she has no any real talents (except maybe acting), and she has a somewhat fragile mentality. This makes Kotoha easily pressured by her work and she accumulates a lot of emotional stress from time to time, to the point that she occasionally breaks into tears. For example, in the event “Idol Symphony”, where Kotoha had been made the leader of the wind instrument group, the responsibility and lack of self-confidence lead her to break into tears in front of Megumi, as she felt that Megumi was more suited to be leader than she was. Fortunately, in those times, her two best friends, Megumi and Elena are often there to comfort her. Kotoha, Megumi, and Elena later form a unit named Tri Star Vision. However, work is not the only thing that gives her stress-- her feelings for the Producer also cause her a lot of stress. Because of her lack of self-esteem, Kotoha is unable to confess her feelings, so she stresses herself out by trying to make herself look good in the Producer's eyes. This leads to many of her dialogues with the Producer sounding like she's going to break down in tears at any time. For example, in the Christmas event, when the Producer lent her his coat, she asked him whether he's only kind to her because she's an idol, and in the event “Idol Symphony” , when the Producer praised her and said that she's so good at her job that she’ll be fine even if he's not there, she became upset. She later confessed that she actually tried her best because she wanted the Producer to recognize and praise her, and he said that he needed Kotoha by his side. In conclusion, Kotoha is a diligent girl with confidence issues. Game Appearances Trivia * Kotoha, along with Emily Stewart, Matsuri Tokugawa, and Fuka Toyokawa, made a cameo at the end of THE IDOLM@STER MOVIE: Kagayaki no Mukougawa e!. * Kotoha is the leader of the drama club at her school. * Kohata practiced fencing because she acted like a tomboy when she was younger. * Kohata's favorite flavor of ice cream is strawberry. * In September 2016, Kotoha's voice actresses' agency announced that she would be taking a temporary leave from the industry due to an unspecified illness. As a result, Kotoha's role in THE IDOLM@STER THE@TER ACTIVITIES 03 was given to Kana (who was the runner-up in the in-game election for that part), and she does not appear on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 03 Starlight MelodyCD, though she is technically part of the in-game unit Scorpio alongside Arisa, Shiho, and Umi. * Kotoha did not appear in THE iDOLM@STER Million Live!: Theater Days‎‎ at first, due to her voice actress' health, but she was finally added to Theater Days as of February 8th, 2018. Fan Culture * Kotoha's personality (namely her hidden lack of confidence and anxiety) has lead to her being popularly depicted as a yandere in fanworks from the Japanese fandom, despite no basis in canon. External Links Category:THE IDOLM@STER Million Live! Category:Characters (Million Live!)